


He's So Pretty, But...

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Between Misson Downtime, But This Is Fiction, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sex Is Not A Tool, So I Do What I Want, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ghost Crew Rides Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Ezra fucked up, Sabine is depriving him of sex, but she's suffering and he seems to be unfazed.





	He's So Pretty, But...

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, DO NOT USE SEX AS A TOOL. THIS IS FICTION. Depriving someone of sex is not a punishment. For many people, it is a basic human need. It is also manipulative and abusive behaviour, but in this context, let's have a laugh.

"So what did he do this time?" Hera asked. She was flying through the canyons of Lothal at blinding speed. There were three TIEs behind them, and they hadn't landed a shot yet.  
"Hera, I don't think this is a good time," Kanan said. He gripped his seat so hard his knuckles were white.  
"This is a perfect time to discuss this," Chopper beeped, pointing at Kanan.  
"Yeah, Chop's right, Kanan. This sounds like a fantastic time," Sabine said. She had a fire-colored fade this month and her armor matched.  
"I can fly, Love, but I can't see straight when Ezra is a fuck-up. What did that beautiful, disgusting, garbage-angel do?"  
"Well, he's my garbage-angel but I guess it's my fault. I committed."  
Hera flipped the Ghost into a roll, then juked around a rocky outcropping. One of the TIEs collided into the spire, but the other two raced on. "You're learning to own your mistakes. I'm proud of you."  
"Well, I'm not. He got high and ate some of my swatches on the nightstand thinking they were Wheat Thins."  
"He did what? I knew I shouldn't have shared my pot with him," Kanan said.  
"Kanan Jarrus, what did you do?" Hera asked. She flipped the Ghost around and over one of the TIEs, where Kanan shot it down with the nose gun.  
"I just opened the door. He walked through it," he said.  
"That Jedi shit doesn't work with me, Love."  
"The problem is-" Sabine said. "I deprived him of sex."  
Everyone objected to this very loudly. Sabine's face turned red and sunk down into her chair.  
"What? It's the only defense I have against him!"  
"Sabine, I'm not going to get into how sex is a basic personal need for some people. You should know better," Hera said.  
"I know that! I know, but he doesn't. He isn't even upset. Like, he's so pretty and I'm sitting here having to look but not touch, and he's off cavorting about like it's not even a problem."  
"Hera, I can't get a clear shot!" Zeb yelled.  
Hera cursed and sped up, twisting through the canyons even faster.  
"So switch tactics. Honestly, deprivation of sex sounds kinda petty, even for me. I'm Ace. I don't have to deal with that dumb shit," Chopper beeped.  
"Thanks for the advice, Chop. Next time I want advice on an organic subject from a droid, I'll ask."  
"Sabine, don't be racist! Droids are people too," Hera said.  
"I'm frustrated!"  
"We know. You've been frustrated for the past week," Kanan said, shooting with the nose gun. He missed. He raised his hands to his face and growled into them, trying to remember the Jedi Code. There is no emotion, there is peace. However, in this situation, the Ghost was emotionally charged and he was being shot at. He figured this wasn't covered in the code. Kriff that.  
"This is why I don't like having talks during combat! First, there was the thing over the milk jug-" said Kanan.  
"And the oil drip-" said Hera.  
"And the missing wrench," finished Chopper.  
"Kanan, don't leave less than a glass of milk in the jug. Hera, clean up the oil on the deck, I slipped. Chop, don't take my wrenches and not replace them."  
"Get laid, woman!" Zeb yelled as he snapped off a shot and took down the TIE. Hera slowed down the Ghost and pulled it out of the canyon and above the clouds.  
"Chop, were we hit?" Hera asked.  
"Negative," he beeped.  
"Cool. Sabine, did you ever think you could just talk to him?"  
"I don't want to, I'm angry. It's my vagina," she said.  
"And your vagina is suffering," Hera said.  
"Fine. I'll fucking talk to him."  
"Don't say fuck," Kanan said and walked out of the room.

 

She sighed and got up, walking through the Ghost to the rooms. She knocked on Ezra and Zeb's door even though she could hear talking behind it. The door opened, and Zeb was standing there. "Hello, Sabine," he said and leaned in the doorframe.  
"I want to talk to Ezra," she said, folding her arms and so not ready for another discussion.  
"Well, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Don't be that guy, Zeb."  
"Don't make me have to listen to him bitch after an argument."  
"Wait, he was upset?"  
"At first, but he's found other ways to handle his free time," Zeb said, snorting.  
"Get out of my way," she said, pushing past him and looking around the room. Ezra was sitting at the table with his tongue out, painting the details on Zeb's Sith Lords and Temples models.  
"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like? I'm helping Zeb. His hands are too big to get the fine details. He also has to prep game every week, so I'm helping him with some of the workload. It's been a lot of fun. We're bonding."  
"Yeah. We're bonding," Zeb said, taking his seat back at the table. "She wants to talk to you, kid. Go on, I can finish up."  
Ezra stood and walked with Sabine back to her room. She sat, going over her mise en place and setting up a canvas panel on her easel.  
"I'm going to paint you and you are going to listen to me," she said, mixing her paint to get the basic pallete of his perfect skin tone, or so she thought. She was angry at herself that she felt that way, now of all times. She had more self control than that. They were quiet for at least an hour. Ezra knew what he was there for, but he wanted to give her space so that he could get what HE was there for. He reclined in the chair with a smug smile, his feet propped up on another chair.  
"I thought we were going to talk," he said.  
"I'm still mad."  
"That's obvious to everyone."  
"Why are you such a dick?"  
"Because I made a very small mistake and you overreacted."  
"You ate cardboard thinking it was Wheat Thins. In addition to that, I'm bothered by how irresponsible you are sometimes. I needed those swatches for the TIE project that YOU brought to me, and also, what the fuck?"  
"And I paid for it later. You're the one with the complex about it."  
"Ezra, can you just apologize because it upset me?"  
"I did. Twice. You didn't want to hear it."  
"Yeah, but you didn't mean it. I can tell."

She sighed, getting to work on his collarbone. It didn't occur to her until just then that she was painting him shirtless, even though he wasn't.  
"I want you. I'm starving."  
"Yeah. I know," he said with that annoying grin he usually reserved for Kanan or Imperials. She put her brush in the water cup.  
"You knew?"  
"Yeah. It's not like it wasn't clear. Do you want to know my secret?"  
"I- I kinda do actually."  
"Well, I knew that after I looked not bothered, you would have to come talk to me, and then we would have sex and vent all of your frustrations and it was gonna be great. To be fair, it was Zeb's idea."  
She wanted to be mad. She wanted to stay mad. She wanted to slap that goofy-ass smile off his face. But she couldn't. There were other things, though. She was devising her own plans. She had rope. She had time. She could be patient, too.  
"Just take your clothes off. You win this time."


End file.
